INCLUSÃO EDUCACIONAL NO INSTITUTO FEDERAL DO TRIÂNGULO MINEIRO: CONCEPÇÕES E PRÁTICAS DOCENTES
Introdução Notadamente, osInstitutos Federais ganharam uma expansão vertiginosa nos últimos anos, em decorrência da demanda cada vez mais crescente pela educação profissional. Consequentemente os Institutos Federais seabrem para receber uma diversidade de perfis de alunos,do nível médioao superior. Dentro dessa diversidade, se inserem os alunos caracterizados por deficiência (física, sensorial e intelectual), transtornos globais do desenvolvimento e superdotação/altas habilidades. Devido aatenção especial das legislações atuais destinadas ao atendimento educacional especializado para os alunos com deficiências durante o ensino fundamental, cada dia mais esse grupo avança para o ensino médio e superior, desafiando as instituições destes níveis de ensino ase adequarem para atender esse público. O Instituto Federal do Triângulo Mineiro (IFTM) se encontra nesse processo deadaptação, desde as suas estruturas físicas e espaciais às condutas e concepções deensino e de aprendizagem. No seu Plano de Desenvolvimento Institucional (PDI/2013), a primazia pela acessibilidade einclusão social consta como um dos valores essenciais doIFTM. Também dentro dos objetivos traçados no PDI, no item 6 consta: “Consolidar e ampliar as ações de diversidade e inclusão visando à democratização do ensino”(Uberaba, 2013, p. 23); e para tal concretização traçou a meta de atender plenamente,até 2018, 100% dos estudantescom especificidades e/ou desigualdades educacionais Visto que a preparação para o mundo do trabalho configura-se como um dos objetivos centrais dos Institutos Federais, o PDI na sua caracterização do ensino,tem por objetivo: “Inclusão de um público historicamente colocado à margem das políticas de formação para o trabalho, inclusiveaspessoas com necessidades educacionais específicas” (UBERABA, 2013, p. 54) O fato de existirem pessoas com deficiências fez, por muito tempo,com que suas diferenças fossem compreendidasde diferentes maneiras. As evoluções alcançadas nesse sentido estão intimamente relacionadas ao processo de modernização e com a ideologia capitalista, que por sua vez está relacionada à formulação dos conceitos de igualdade e liberdade para todos. Não podemos, portanto, deixar de ressaltara importância dasatuais discussões que pouco a pouco vão se fortalecendo e se transformando em ações cada vez mais necessárias, a ponto de se tornarem naturais e imprescindíveis. Nesse sentido, faz-se necessário pensar quais são as concepções que norteiam nossas práticas quando nos deparamos com pessoascaracterizadas por algum tipo de limitação, especialmentenas instituições escolares, espaços propíciosà consolidação das transformações sociais pela via da educação. Nestas instituições, se percebem nitidamente o processo de mudanças conceptuais, sempre vinculadas às particularidades sociais e culturais de cada período histórico, onde os novos paradigmas que se instalam significam rupturas com as quais a sociedade nunca se encontra preparada para lidar. O novo, só é aceito apósser experimentado esentido como necessárioao contexto atual . Discussão e conclusão ' A temática concernente às concepções docentes despertadas a partir dos processos inclusivos no IFTM Campus Uberaba é de grande relevância, visto que estando o corpo docente preparado ou não, os alunos com deficiência estão se inserindo cada vez mais nos Institutos Federais. Consta nos registros oficiais do NAPNE que de 2003 a 2014, 13 alunos com deficiência, ingressaram no instituto, com quadros de deficiência visual e TDAH permanecendo apenas 03 destes alunos, os quais serão o foco deste estudo. Nos processos de inclusão desses alunos, é importante frisar que todos receberam algum tipo de atendimento especializado, mas ao contatarmos seus professores, poucos nos oferecem um retorno de suas percepções acerca do processo de ensino e de aprendizagem com tais alunos. Entretanto, aqueles que se manifestam, demonstram várias inquietações ao se verem desafiados mediante a presença de um aluno com algum tipo de limitação. Em vários momentos de reuniões do Núcleo de Atendimento Pedagógico (NAP) pode-se observar que os professores não sabem até que ponto devem manter seus procedimentos didáticos e metodológicos frente às necessidades especiais dos alunos, ou que concepções devem ser ampliadas ou agregadas ao processo de ensino e de aprendizagem. Temos observado ainda, uma dificuldade de integração do corpo docente no que se refere às atividades de inclusão dentro do IFTM, o que dificulta um trabalho efetivo nessa perspectiva. A falta de manifestação dos docentes, seja para expressar sucessos ou insucessos, configura-se num problema, já que isso dificulta a intervenção do NAPNE, pois nem sempre o aluno com deficiência se encontra a vontade para revelar os eventos que acontecem em sala de aula. No entanto, conscientes da complexidade do processo inclusivo, cremos que todos os professores possuem concepções e críticas a respeito, o que nos leva a buscar por elas, para que em seguida possamos criar estratégias com vistas à real consolidação desses processos inclusivos. A problematização das condutas docentes, seus saberes e concepções inclusivistas arraigadas, é de grande importância, pois mesmo após os mecanismos de aproximação entre “normais” e “anormais”, estes continuam sujeitos a um constante estranhamento acerca da natureza de suas personalidades, de suas sensações, ações e reações, sendo as instituições educacionais um dos grandes espaços “inclusivos” propícios a essas manifestações. Se elas se constituem como um dos produtos da modernidade, não poderiam deixar de ser marcadas pela intolerância e não aceitação ao diferente, nos seus mais intrincados meios de encobri-la sob o véu da aceitação e harmonia social. A escola, em todas as suas configurações e instâncias de ensino, não pode negar aos alunos com deficiência o direito de convivência e de interação em seus espaços, mas o tratamento recebido está impregnado de estranhamento, de negação às suas normalidades. Para Skliar (2003), a espacialidade da modernidade e o espaço da escola são como irmãs de sangue que restringem para longe de seu território qualquer “outro” que possua em si um traço diferente da maioria. O mesmo e o outro, como duas coisas distintas não podem estar em um mesmo tempo e lugar. A diferença do outro acaba por ser proibida pela mesmice da escola. “O tempo da modernidade e o tempo da escolarização insistem em ser, como decalques, temporalidades que só desejam a ordem, que teimam em classificar, em produzir mesmices homogêneas, íntegras, sem fissuras, a salvo de toda contaminação do outro” (SKLIAR, 2003, p. 44). É inegável, contudo, que as mudanças conceptuais, procedimentais e instrumentais não são operações fáceis, pois aquilo que acontece em âmbito institucional e escolar tem ligações com práticas discursivas e não discursivas que extravasam seus limites. Veiga Neto (2001) diz que para que se implante com sucesso a inclusão, não basta competência técnica e vontade política. Se a gênese da anormalidade e sua variada tipologia não forem levadas em conta, ou se não se conhecer qual é a política de significados e as representações que se produzem e reproduzem nas propostas inclusivistas, as dificuldades serão enormes, e pior ainda, poderemos seguir rumo oposto aos objetivos traçados. Cremos que as dificuldades a serem tematizadas na pesquisa de Mestrado podem contribuir para desnaturalizá-las, para desconstruí-las, para mostrar como diz Veiga Neto (2001), o quanto elas são contingentes: justamente porque advêm de relações que são construídas social e discursivamente. Contudo essas dificuldades não existem apenas no plano das ideias, elas são reais e difíceis de serem removidas. Elas se assentam em bases materiais, e não basta fazermos uma mudança nas causas para obtermos uma mudança nos seus efeitos. As causas muitas vezes resultam de sistemas moldados para um determinado fim, e desencadeiam inúmeras consequências, para as quais uma única proposta de intervenção não é suficiente. '''Referencial teórico e bibliografia ' BRANDÃO, Carlos Rodrigues. Do número ao nome, do caso à pessoa, da solidão à partilha Alguns dilemas e alternativas da pesquisa na Educação. In: 'A pergunta a várias mãos: '''a experiência da pesquisa no trabalho do educador. São Paulo: Cortez,2003, p. 31- 66. BRASIL. MINISTÉRIO DA EDUCAÇÃO Constituição da República Federativa do Brasil. De 5 de outubro de 1988. . MINISTÉRIO DA EDUCAÇÃO Decreto nº 3.298/99: dispõe sobre a Política Nacional para a Integração da Pessoa Portadora de Deficiência. FERREIRA, J. '''Universitários com necessidades especiais:'ingresso, permanência e competência. Uma realidade possível para universitários com necessidades educacionais especiais. '''Rev. Brás. '''Ver ed. Esp. Marília, Jan. Abr. 2007, v. 13, n. 1 p. 43-63. FONSECA, Vitor da. INTRODUÇÃO À EDUCAÇÃO ESPECIAL. Programa de estimulação precoce. 2ª Edição, Lisboa, Notícias Editorial 1997. GONZÁLEZ REY, F. L. '''Pesquisa qualitativa em psicologia: caminhos e desafios. Tradução Marcel Aristides Silva. São Paulo: Pioneira Thomson Learning, 2002. ' '' Pesquisa qualitativa e subjetividade'. São Paulo: Thomson Learning. 2005. GUERREIRO, Augusto Deodato. Para uma nova comunicação dos sentidos. Secretariado Nacional para a Reabilitação e Integração das Pessoas com Deficiência, Lisboa: Livros SNR n. º 16, 2000. LUDKE, M.; ANDRÉ, M. E. D. A pesquisa em educação: abordagens qualitativas.. São Paulo: EPU, 1986. PERRENOUD, P. A prática reflexiva e o ofício do professor: profissionalização e razão pedagógica in: PERRENOUD, p. (Trad. Cláudia Schilling). Saber refletir sobre a própria prática: '''Objetivo central da formação de professores. Porto Alegre: Artmed,2002. RIOS, T. A. '''Compreender e ensinar: por uma docência de melhor qualidade. São Paulo: Cortez, 2001. SKLIAR, Carlos. Pedagogia (improvável) da diferença. E se o outro não estivesse ai? Rio de Janeiro: DP&A, 2003. UBERABA. INSTITUTO FEDERAL DE EDUCAÇÃO, CIÊNCIA E TECNOLOGIA DO TRIÂNGULO INEIRO. Resolução nº 42/2012, de 26 de novembro de 2012: dispõe sobre a regulamentação do Núcleo de Atendimento às Pessoas com Necessidades Educacionais Específicas (NAPNE) do Instituto Federal de Educação, Ciência e Tecnologia do Triângulo mineiro (NAPNE/IFTM). UBERABA. INSTITUTO FEDERAL DE EDUCAÇÃO, CIÊNCIA E TECNOLOGIA DO TRIÂNGULO MINEIRO. Resolução “Ad referendum” nº 96/2013, de 26 de dezembro de 2013: dispõe sobre a aprovação do Plano de Desenvolvimento Institucional (PDI) 2014-2018, do Instituto Federal de Educação, Ciência e Tecnologia do Triângulo Mineiro. UNESCO. Declaração Mundial De Educação Para Todos. Tailândia, 1990. UNESCO. Declaração de Salamanca. '''Espanha, 1994. VEIGA NETO, Alfredo. INCLUIR PARA EXCLUIR. In.: LARROSA, Jorge; SKLIAR, Carlos. '''Habitantes de Babel: políticas e poéticas da diferença. Belo Horizonte: Autêntica. 2001. ISBN 85-7526-032-4. p. 105-118. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.